Yugioh Songs V 10
by MYPK
Summary: PG Because Pegausas Bashing. New Co-Host!!!!!!!!!!
1. Tea Got Ground Up By A Blender

MYPK: Hi everyone!! ^__________________^ Today we will listen to.......  
  
Yugioh Songs V 1.0  
  
MYPK: Hey Malik get over here and do the disclaimer!  
  
Malik: Not until I kill the Pharaoh!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
MYPK: ...... Someone has the killing of Yami on the brain....  
  
MYPK: DO THE DISCLAIMER OR I WILL TAKE THE ROD AWAY FROM YOU AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Malik: X_X nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo. MYPK does not own yugioh (^_^;;;;) or the song "Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer."  
  
MYPK: Thanks, here is the rod back.  
  
Malik: *strokes the rod* You are back!!!!!  
  
All:.................................  
  
MYPK:......... Well lets get started before we are all mind slaves... Oh ya, and this is PG because of "slight" Tea bashing. ^_^'''  
  
MYPK: One quick note, Flames will be given to Bakura (Yami) to fuel his flame thrower.  
  
Bakura: ^o^  
  
------------------------  
Tea Got Ground Up By A Blender  
(To the tune of "Grandma got Run Over by a Raindeer")  
  
(Chorus) Tea got ground up by a blender,  
making Yogi a smoothie.  
You could say there is no such thing as cheep meat chunks,  
but now sold at stores for $19.93.  
  
Yugi begged her not to make the smoothie,  
but she refused and made it anyway.  
Suppost to have peach and cherry cobbler,  
instead a hint of meaty flavor.  
  
Tea got ground up by a blender,  
making Yugi a smoothie.  
You could say there is no such thing as cheep meat chunks,  
but now sold at stores for $19.93.  
  
Yugi tried the brand new smoothie,  
he spewed it right away,  
He was talking to the smoothie,  
"Tea, are you ok????"  
  
Tea got ground up by a blender,  
making Yugi a smoothie.  
You could say there is no such thing as cheep meat chunks,  
but now sold at stores for $19.93.  
  
(fade out) Tea got ground up by a blender,  
making Yugi a smoothie.  
You could say there is no such thing as cheep meat chunks,  
but now sold at stores for $19.93.  
  
------------------------  
  
MYPK: ^_^ Well do you like it? Should I go on?!?!?!?  
  
Tea: No! That is not friendship like!!!!... Bla.. Bla...  
  
MYPK: ...................... *Hits Tea with the Mallet* Quiet!!!!  
  
All - Tea: ^_________________________________________^ 


	2. Pegausas Got Ran Over By Yami

MYPK: Hi!!! Here is the next chapter of songs!! Sorry it has been soooooooo long since an update but I am trying to help 2 people with fanfictions and write 2 of my own. But now we have a co host!!!!!  
  
MistyStarlight (MS): *waves* HI!!!!! ^_^ I am the new co host helping MYPK write!!!!  
  
MYPK: So hopefuly we can update more often. And have better Ideas!!! But first...  
  
MS:*Buts in* ....we need to do the disclamer!  
  
MYPK: How did you finish my sentance... stop it!!!  
  
MS:ok...... Well who should do the disclamer??  
  
MYPK: You.  
  
MS: Me??  
  
MYPK:Yes  
  
MS:No  
  
MYPK:Yes  
  
MS:No  
  
MYPK: Ok! Then who??  
  
MS:Joey  
  
MYPK:Kaiba  
  
MS:no, JOEY!!  
  
MYPK:no, KAIBA  
  
MS:How about they both do it??  
  
MYPK:Ok *yelling* Joey, Kaiba come here!!  
  
Joey&Kaiba: What??  
  
MS:Do the disclamer!  
  
Joey: With that stuck up freak?!?!?! never!  
  
Kaiba: With that mutt?? I an NOT going to sink to his level!  
  
All:-_-'  
  
MYPK: -_- We do NOT own Yugioh or the song, "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Raiendeer" Just one Drink to split.  
  
MS:*Looks at Joey* You mean that drink? *points*  
  
MYPK:X_X yes why...YOU... Why I.....  
  
MS:*holds MYPK back* Dont hurt Joey!  
  
MYPK:*calms down*...... Well better get on with the song before someone gets hurt.  
  
Yugioh cast:NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pegausas Got Ran Over By Yami  
(With Live Pegausas Commenting)  
  
(Chorus)  
Peggy got ran over by Yami, Pegausas: Stop calling me that!!  
Going to drink wine and eat cheese. Pegausas: It is NOT wine X_X  
You could say it was very ugly, Pegausas: Ya I got a scratch..... :-(  
But we thought it was all funy! Pegausas:STOP THE ABUSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami saw him but got faster, Pegausas: Are you blind Yami?!?!?  
And started singing. Pegausas: What was he singing????? MYPK:X_X great..................... YOU... Why I.....  
  
MS:*holds MYPK back* Dont hurt Joey!  
  
MYPK:*calms down*...... Well better get on with the song before someone gets hurt.  
  
Yugioh cast:NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pegausas Got Ran Over By Yami  
(With Live Pegausas Commenting)  
  
(Chorus)  
Peggy got ran over by Yami, Pegausas: Stop calling me that!!  
Going to drink wine and eat cheese. Pegausas: It is NOT wine X_X  
You could say it was very ugly, Pegausas: Ya I got a scratch..... :-(  
But we thought it was all funy! Pegausas:STOP THE ABUSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami saw him but got faster, Pegausas: Are you blind Yami?!?!?  
And started singing. Pegausas: What was he singing?????  
Then a loud thump was heard Pegausas:Owwwww.........X_X  
And he looked like a turd! Pegausas:XP  
  
(Chorus)  
Peggy got ran over by Yami, Pegausas: Stop calling me that!!  
Going to drink wine and eat cheese. Pegausas: It is NOT wine X_X  
You could say it was very ugly, Pegausas: Ya I got a scratch..... :-(  
But we thought it was all funny! Pegausas:STOP THE ABUSE!!!!!!!!! NOW!  
  
Medics arrived on the scene, Pegausas:Huh? I guess I was knocked out....  
Making Pegausas breath. Pegausas:Then I woke up in pain.  
"Next time you go out in the street, Pegausas: What next time?  
Look both ways and not at your feet." Pegausas: Again, What next time?!?!?!?!  
  
(Chorus)  
Peggy got ran over by Yami, Pegausas: Stop calling me that!!  
Going to drink wine and eat cheese. Pegausas: It is NOT wine X_X  
You could say it was very ugly, Pegausas: Ya I got a scratch..... :-(  
But we thought it was all funny! Pegausas:STOP THE ABUSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Chorus Fade out)  
Peggy got ran over by Yami, Pegausas: Stop calling me that!!  
Going to drink wine and eat cheese. Pegausas: It is NOT wine X_X  
You could say it was very ugly, Pegausas: Ya I got a scratch..... :-(  
But we thought it was all funny! Pegausas:It is done yay!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
MYPK:Well that is it! Come next time for.....  
  
MS: *but in* Pegausas gets revenge!  
  
MYPK:I told you stop finshing my setences!!!  
  
MS:Well do not forget to review!!!!!  
  
Pegausas: PLEASE DON'T REVIEW! SHE WILL TOURTURE US ME MORE!!!!  
  
MYPK: Be quiet. 


End file.
